Johnattan Harren
'''Johnattan Harren, King of Istaâr, the first of his name, Lord of the Capitol, Warden of the Known World and Ruler of the Lands '''is the current King of Istaar. Johnattan is the second son of King Coren Harren of the Capitol and his wife Queen Andromeda Harren. He is the brother of King Leonard and Eurod Harren, and married to the late Cristina Harren and father of princess Melany Harren. When Leonard is brutally killed during a council at the Capitol by King Aryes Zolduck, Johnattan is declared King and starts a rebellion against the Zolduck Empire. As the war proceeds, he proves to be a remarkable leader and warrior, but would lose at the battlefield if it wasn't for the strategist Roselyn Cartell. One year later, Johnattan allied with houses Dread, by contract, and Orryn, by sending his daughter to marry the young Daniel Orryn. With their aid, Johnattan would conquer the western half of the continent. When the strategist Lithiniel Greenleaf tricked and slayed the Ross army, Johnattan and his followers attacked the Capitol, and using Roselyn's plan, they would conquer it at events that would later be known as the Battle of the Tempest. Aftermatch, Johnattan was crowned as the King of Istaâr. Biography Johnattan was born at the Capitol, the second son of Queen Andromeda Harren and King Coren Harren, the ruler of the lands. He has two brothers, the future King Leonard, and prince Eurod Harren. After his father died fighting at the First Invasion at Lordswood, he inherited the Lonely Fortress. He has been trained to wield a sword since his childhood. Season 1 Althrough Johnattan is not present when his brother died at the council, when he first knew of Aryes' betrayal, he proclaimed himself King and officially started the rebellion against the Capitol, joining forces with the still loyal Harren bannerman. At first, Johnattan would lose all the battles he fought, but when he started using his counselor Roselyn Cartell's strategies, the tables were turned. Season 2 Johnattan's army left the Lonely Fortress and he conquered most of the west of Istaâr in the last one year. He also allied with Vladimir Dread, a former Zolduck ally who was betrayed, and planned to sent his daughter to marry the young Daniel Orryn. Melany fled from the castle in anger, but Roselyn found a girl similar to the princess and sent her to Stormgrove instead, to keep the alliance. Johnattan isolated himself for at least a week after his daughter disappeared. His new allies conquered the Post with the help of a new strategist, Lithiniel, and the Dread defeated the Newlands at Moonsnight, erasing the last Zolduck ally of the west. By this time, Melany Harren returned to the Capitol. Almost taking back the kingdom, Johnattan moved his soldiers south, but the Ross were holding a base that would easily slaughter them if they passed east. Using a smart strategy, Lithiniel tricked and slayed the Ross' army in a massacre at the Keep. This victory allowed Johnattan to bring his man into attack at the Capitol. The Harren army attacked the Capitol in a violent battle, as Roselyn Cartell exploded the entire city in darkfire, what guaranteed Johnattan's victory. Aftermatch, Johnattan was crowned King of Istaâr, Warden of the Known World and Ruler of the Lands. Season 3 In the last five years, Johnattan had isolated himself from public view, and started ruling in the shadows, giving strange orders and radically hunting magic. It's known the king had recently named a man to be The Judger, that will spread and enforce the King's word around the lands. Quotes Trivia * It is shown that Johnattan was not totally aware of Roselyn's plan of exploding the Capitol in darkfire, as at the time of the explosion he was as shocked as any other soldier around. He also clearly disapproved the event. Categoria:House Harren Categoria:House Harren of the Capitol Categoria:Alive Categoria:Kings Categoria:First of his name Categoria:Season 1 Characters Categoria:Season 2 Characters Categoria:Season 3 Characters Categoria:Warriors of the Light practitioners Categoria:Humans Categoria:Keepers of the Lonely Fortress Categoria:Kings of Istaâr